nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tharja/quotes
These are quotes said by Tharja. Fire Emblem Awakening Barracks * "Robin! My hex worked! Uh, I mean... Fancy meeting you here." — Tharja (morning) * "Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... How nice to see you!" — Tharja (afternoon) * "Robin! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What a coincidence!" — Tharja (evening) * "Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... What are the odds?" — Tharja (night) * "Oh! Happy birthday, Robin!" — Tharja (Robin's birthday) * "Hello, Robin. You look ravishing today." — Tharja, in the morning when married to Robin. * "Hello, Robin. Where can I stalk you today?" — Tharja, in the afternoon when married to Robin. * "Hello, Robin. I do love the night..." — Tharja, in the evening when married to Robin. * "You can't go to sleep yet!" — Tharja, at night when married to Robin. Paired battle * "Just don't die..." — Tharja * "I guess I'll help..." — Tharja * "Yay, danger..." — Tharja * "Oh, joy..." — Tharja * "Get on with it..." — Tharja * "Hmm...Riveting..." — Tharja * "Knock 'em dead..." — Tharja * "Just don't fail..." — Tharja * "What now?" — Tharja * "Win, lose. Whatever..." — Tharja * "I'll save your bones..." — Tharja * "Still hungry...?" — Tharja * "Take this..." — Tharja * "You're not even trying..." — Tharja * "We're not impressed..." — Tharja * "Do you mind...?" — Tharja * "No one loves you." — Tharja * "What are you doing...?" — Tharja * "Useless..." — Tharja * "Satisfied...?" — Tharja * "Killing is my job..." — Tharja * "I can handle myself..." — Tharja Victory * "Had enough...?" — Tharja * "*Giggle*" — Tharja * "You deserved worse..." — Tharja Death/retreat * "You'll...pay..." — Tharja * "Nngh... Curses! Literally: curses...on you...till the end..." — Tharja, in Chapter 9 * "Curses! I can't die HERE in the filth and mud of a battlefield! I'm sorry, Robin... But I can't help you anymore..." — Tharja, in Classic Mode * "Ow, that HURTS! I've gotta pull back...but I won't forget this insult!" — Tharja, in Casual Mode Fire Emblem Heroes Tharja (Awakening) Summoning * "You may call me Tharja. I am a dark mage from Plegia. Now, I shall be your shadow..." — Tharja Greetings * "I would have words with you. Now, you must be the one called Summoner, yes? Someone close to me has taken an interest in you... Someone named Friend." — Tharja Castle * "Sharena and Anna both asked me for my "beauty secrets." My secrets have NOTHING to do with beauty..." — Tharja * "I served Plegia until I chose to cast my lot with Ylisse. But you know... I was truly braided by fate with only one person in my past." — Tharja * "Tired from all that walking around? I could curse you so you can't sleep, if you like." — Tharja * "Ah, er, goodness me! This weather is benign, eh? ...Did that sound normal? Which version of me do you like?" — Tharja * "I like working on new hexes. So if you talk to me at the wrong time, you might suffer...consequences." — Tharja Character Page * "Heehee..." — Tharja * "Did you need something?" — Tharja * "I've taken a real interest in you." — Tharja * "Last night you turned over 13 times in your sleep. Impressive." — Tharja * "I like you, but my true devotion is for a particular tactician..." — Tharja * "I'll curse all of them. No one will survive." — Tharja * "I just finished it—an extra-special hex just for you." — Tharja * "Heehee... Too late to regret summoning me now." — Tharja Leveling Up * (+0, +1 Points) "Who DARED to curse me?!" — Tharja * (+2, +3 Points) "Hee hee hee..." — Tharja * (+4, +5 Points) "I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." — Tharja Learning Skills * "Enhancing MY power? You don't know what's good for you..." — Tharja Turn Action * "Yes..." — Tharja * "Oh. Joy." — Tharja * "What now?" — Tharja Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "You're already dead." — Tharja * "Do you like darkness?" — Tharja * "Hahahaha!" — Tharja * "You won't get away from me." — Tharja Death * "Curses..." — Tharja Confession * "Ah, excellent—it seems my hex to summon you worked immediately. Yes, that's right. You came here because of a hex—a hex that made you want to talk to me. I sprinkled powdered lizard on this paper, and you were drawn toward it. ...Hm? The lizard's worn off... So you came here of your own free will? Surprising, yet...not. Heehee... I already have someone I'm destined to be with, but you're just as precious to me." — Tharja Tharja (Winter's Envoy) Summoning * "Oh-ho and huzzah! I'm Tharja, just a typically normally plain girl! Have a happy winter festival! Do you think Robin heard me being normal?" — Tharja Greetings * "Oh-ho and huzzah! I've brought you a festive greeting from your friend Friend!" — Tharja Castle * "Princess Sharena started chatting with me while I was in the middle of my "normal practice." She grew quite fond of me in that time, so now I'm not sure when I can stop acting like that..." — Tharja * "Robin once said I should act more normal, so today I'm putting my "normal practice" to use. Huzzah!" — Tharja * "Am I chilly in this outfit? How sweet of you to be concerned for my welfare! But I'm fine. To be honest...it's usually other people who get the chills around me. Oh-ho-ho..." — Tharja * "Oh-ho, you think my outfit is cute? Stare too long, and... I'll burn you with this candle." — Tharja Character Page * "Heeheehee" — Tharja * "This is a typically normally plain Winter Festival outfit! Isn't it...?" — Tharja * "This outfit is a bit...merrier than I'm used to..." — Tharja * "I'm going to cook you a Winter Festival feast! I already have a chicken…" — Tharja * "Allow me to slice you some cake. I have just the blade..." — Tharja * "Come sunrise, you may find a little gift beneath your pillow..." — Tharja * "I wonder if this is normal enough for Robin..." — Tharja * "You've been a good Summoner this year, so I have a present for you! Don't worry. It's perfectly safe…" — Tharja Leveling Up * (+0, +1 Points) "What is the meaning of this?" — Tharja * (+2, +3 Points) "Huzzah! Aren't you proud of my hard work?" — Tharja * (+4, +5 Points) "Gracious, look how I've grown! It had better not be a curse..." — Tharja Learning Skills * "New power? Huzzah, and... Um... Something...normal-sounding?" — Tharja Turn Action * "Good day!" — Tharja * "Huzzah?" — Tharja * "What?" — Tharja Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "Celebrate with me." — Tharja * "This is for you." — Tharja * "I'll dye YOU red." — Tharja * "Time to feast!" — Tharja Death * "I'll go change..." — Tharja Confession * "Why good day, Summoner! How fare you? Enjoying the weather? Huzzah, I baked you a pie! I do so adore baking. It's even topped with a blood-colored—er, red—berry sauce. It's a special gift just for Y-O-U, for taking such good care of me. Give me just a moment to slash it— I mean, slice it—into ribbons—I mean, into pieces... Oh-ho-ho, what a lovely and deep cut! Doesn't the oozing sauce remind you of a beautiful curse? Oh, er... I mean... Huzzah, or... Hm. I seem to have forgotten my "normal practice." Well, I guess it's no use pretending anymore. This is the real me: a hex- loving, curse-slinging witch. I take it you're disappointed? You're not disappointed at all? Well, thank you. You're...surprisingly kind... I suppose it's OK to celebrate the winter festival as my true self... Just because it's with you." — Tharja Fire Emblem Warriors Category:Quotes